Marilyn Manice's Story (Sonic OC)
by That Grammar Nazi
Summary: A young fox live in her burning town ruled by Dr. Ivo Robotnix, Dr. Eggman, and comes across many things such as her friends and family falling apart slowly. She is at a dead end and is forced to go to Dr. Eggman. Can she be saved and be freed or is evil pulling her back to much to do so? Find out about Marilyn Manice in this book.


p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"Sitting on a bed laid a young, female fox drawing away carelessly with a pencil and paper doodling stitched hearts, regular hearts, border designs and whatever came to her mind. When she finished, she ran down the hallway of a small house./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';" "Mother! Father! What do you think of this one?" The fox asked holding up her recent doodles of the day. A tall grey, male wolf looked down from his papers and bills and said "Looks great honey!" And smiled the best he could. Then a tall yellow, fox came over from the kitchen, "Indeed, you get better each time Marilyn! Thou may become an artist if she pleases."/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Thank you mother and father." She tried forcing a smile too. The house never lit in happiness so everyone forced a small to stretch across the best they could. Marilyn ran off to her room and set the picture in a binder filled with other picture then played on her bed in a sigh./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Thou is tired of acting happiness. Can she not actually real happy or shall we be forever stuck in this cursed city?" She sighed and gazed out her window. Dark clouds covered the sky, fire clouds of smoke as the city below played helplessly burning, have at least one Mobian pray for help as each ash hit the cold, black streets. Marilyn hated her city, but it was home, even if it didn't feel like home and she has seen nothing else, it's home. She would run far from here, but of course, every one would if they could but a strong, yellow and black, barrier held them hostage. The city may be burning to the floor and cursing every being there, but it wasn't the people of the city who started this war, no. Who did start it was the ruler of this hell, Dr. Ivo Robotnix, the bastard sending everyone to hell, or have them LIVE in it./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"Her eyes clouded in pain of the sight of her once beloved city burn, rot and decay right before her. 'Is it like this every were or are we the unlucky, trapped souls of the forgotten? Does anyone even notice this bubble or even know we exists? Or do they think this is an abandoned shield of war?' She thought wondering, what is it like to have some one nice, unpained and free? She sighed one last time before standing up and walking over to her beaten up piano that barely fit in her room. She flipped through pages of a book and started playing a few of her favorite songs, Inception, Dark Enough and My Heart is Broken for a few hours then tiring out. She knew so much, too much, for her age. How can an 8 year old survive this and play this game called "Life"? She knew she was the only one of her age./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"She use to have a friend, but she didn't know him long before he was taken by Dr. Robotnix./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"*flash back to two years ago~*/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""I bet thou couldn't find me if I hid~!" Marilyn teased the racoon./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Do you want to bet on that Mary?" The racoon smirked on confidence/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Does thou wish to challenge thee?" Marilyn prepared for his reaction/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Of course Mary! I'll give you one minute." The racoon turned and counted/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Your on Randy!" Marilyn quickly turned and ran towards the abandoned bridge. 'Randy will never find me under the bridge!' She excitedly thought./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"~Marilyn's POV~/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"I ran until I was near the water of the bridge which is always shallow. I walked into the water trying not to give out my spot, then I leaned against the stone hoping my dark purple colored fur would camouflage with the rusty stoned bridge. I did, though, have a better advantage at hiding than Randy. Randy was yellow, orange and brown and I was dark purple with a crimson dress which was darker and it was always dark in Mobious due to the dark, smoky sky which smelled of smoke, hiding my scent as well./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"I hid for about two minutes and Randy still didn't find me. The once a park area we were in was small and he knew I didn't cheat, I played fair. It should've taken him about one minute to find me. Randy is good at finding Mobians quickly so I started to worry. A few seconds later I didn't care if I would win or lose, but if this was a prank, then thou wouldn't be happy. I walked back to the spot were Randy was counting and I thought is saw something nearby the tree he was at in the sky, but shrugged it off as a bird who survived these harsh conditions, but I started or walk a little faster at that./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"The closer I got the more uneasy I became. The "bird" stayed in one spot. When I was near by and I thought just saw the thing shine. I was at edge then ran the rest of the way there./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"' Why didn't I run earlier!...' I yelled but only in thoughts as I approached the tree. What I saw horrified me as much as when I first laid eyes on this town. I saw my friend hanging up in the air with metal rapped around his stomach as he kicked and tried to pull away from a machine's grip. Looking over his should I saw him. Why am I surprise that Dr. Robotnix is responsible for this?/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""L-let him go!" I yelled when I caught my breath at last. The bastard turned to me and laughed. With another arm of the machine he hit Randy, knocking him out harshly. My eyes clouded at the sight. 'How could thou let this happen?'/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Randy!" I screamed, hoping to wake him up. I only stared at Randy in horror. Not noticing any thing but his unconsciousness and the mad man's maniacal laughing. When I noticed his laughing I turned to him to only have my eyesight turn black.../span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"Cliff hanger!/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"I know a few of you hate cliff hangers but I like doing them (but not when there done on me)... What?/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"Meh, anyway, I thought this was *tick* long enough so here you go~ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヽ/span/font(^font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"。/span/font^)font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ノ/span/font/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"*just viewed it in readers view* yep! Definitely long enough!/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"Sitting on a bed laid a young, female fox drawing away carelessly with a pencil and paper doodling stitched hearts, regular hearts, border designs and whatever came to her mind. When she finished, she ran down the hallway of a small house./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Mother! Father! What do you think of this one?" The fox asked holding up her recent doodles of the day. A tall grey, male wolf looked down from his papers and bills and said "Looks great honey!" And smiled the best he could. Then a tall yellow, fox came over from the kitchen, "Indeed, you get better each time Marilyn! Thou may become an artist if she pleases."/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Thank you mother and father." She tried forcing a smile too. The house never lit in happiness so everyone forced a small to stretch across the best they could. Marilyn ran off to her room and set the picture in a binder filled with other picture then played on her bed in a sigh./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Thou is tried of acting happiness. Can she not actually real happy or shall we be forever stuck in this cursed city?" She sighed and gazed out her window. Dark clouds covered the sky, fire clouds of smoke as the city below played helplessly burning, have at least one Mobian pray for help as each ash hit the cold, black streets. Marilyn hated her city, but it was home, even if it didn't feel like home and she has seen nothing else, it's home. She would run far from here, but of course, every one would if they could but a strong, yellow and black, barrier held them hostage. The city may be burning to the floor and cursing every being there, but it wasn't the people of the city who started this war, no. Who did start it was the ruler of this hell, Dr. Ivo Robotnix, the bastard sending everyone to hell, or have them LIVE in it./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"Her eyes clouded in pain of the sight of her once beloved city burn, rot and decay right before her. 'Is it like this every were or are we the unlucky, trapped souls of the forgotten? Does anyone even notice this bubble or even know we exists? Or do they think this is an abandoned shield of war?' She thought wondering, what is it like to have some one nice, unpained and free? She sighed one last time before standing up and walking over to her beaten up piano that barely fit in her room. She flipped through pages of a book and started playing a few of her favorite songs, Inception, Dark Enough, Set Fire to the Rain, for a few hours then tiring out. She knew so much, too much, for her age. How can an 8 year old survive this and play this game called "Life"? She knew she was the only one of her age./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"She use to have a friend, but she didn't know him long before he was taken by Dr. Robotnix./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"*flash back to two years ago~*/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""I bet thou couldn't find me if I hid~!" Marilyn teased the racoon./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Do you want to bet on that Mary?" The racoon smirked on confidence/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Does thou wish to challenge thee?" Marilyn prepared for his reaction/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Of course Mary! I'll give you one minute." The racoon turned and counted/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Your on Randy!" Marilyn quickly turned and ran towards the abandoned bridge. 'Randy will never find me under the bridge!' She excitedly thought./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"~Marilyn's POV~/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"I ran until I was near the water of the bridge which is always shallow. I walked into the water trying not to give out my spot, then I leaned against the stone hoping my dark purple colored fur would camouflage with the rusty stoned bridge. I did, though, have a better advantage at hiding than Randy. Randy was yellow, orange and brown and I was dark purple with a crimson dress which was darker and it was always dark in Mobious due to the dark, smoky sky which smelled of smoke, hiding my scent as well./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"I hid for about two minutes and Randy still didn't find me. The once a park area we were in was small and he knew I didn't cheat, I played fair. It should've taken him about one minute to find me. Randy is good at finding Mobians quickly so I started to worry. A few seconds later I didn't care if I would win or lose, but if this was a prank, then thou wouldn't be happy. I walked back to the spot were Randy was counting and I thought is saw something nearby the tree he was at in the sky, but shrugged it off as a bird who survived these harsh conditions, but I started or walk a little faster at that./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"The closer I got the more uneasy I became. The "bird" stayed in one spot. When I was near by and I thought just saw the thing shine. I was at edge then ran the rest of the way there./span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"' Why didn't I run earlier!...' I yelled but only in thoughts as I approached the tree. What I saw horrified me as much as when I first laid eyes on this town. I saw my friend hanging up in the air with metal rapped around his stomach as he kicked and tried to pull away from a machine's grip. Looking over his should I saw him. Why am I surprise that Dr. Robotnix is responsible for this?/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""L-let him go!" I yelled when I caught my breath at last. The bastard turned to me and laughed. With another arm of the machine he hit Randy, knocking him out harshly. My eyes clouded at the sight. 'How could thou let this happen?'/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""Randy!" I screamed, hoping to wake him up. I only stared at Randy in horror. Not noticing any thing but his unconsciousness. I finally snapped out of it and heard the mad man's maniacal laughing. When I noticed his laughing I turned to him to only have my eyesight turn black...br /span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; text-align: center;"㇬1㇬1㇬1/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"Cliff hanger!/span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"I know a few of you hate cliff hangers but I like doing them (but not when there done on me).../span/span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="color: #4b0082;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"Meh, anyway, I thought this was long enough so here you go~ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヽ/span/font(^font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"。/span/font^)font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ノ/span/fontbr /And the black out isstrong not /stronga Slenderman thing!/span/span/span/p 


End file.
